What's In A Name?
by OhForTheLoveOfDragons
Summary: Daddy!Klaine. Blaine and Kurt have grown their little family, but now they need a name for the newest addition. Can 4-going-on-5 year old Gavin be of any help?


_**"Say hi to all your fans Gavin."**_

_**"Hi everybody! Daddy, why are they all my fans?"**_

**_"Because you are just too cute._"**

**So I thought, before I got more into the later years of little Gavin and his Daddies, I better introduce you to his little sibling who will be joining them****. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out into the waiting room, and he smiled as he saw Gavin asleep on Burt's lap. Gavin was cuddling with his baby doll he had dubbed Strawberry. He and Kurt had bought it for Gavin when he had started showing a bit of jealousy over the new baby. They played with the doll, taught Gavin how to treat it like a real baby, bathe it, change the diaper, feed it. Gavin had claimed the doll was a girl and called her Strawberry. Because, he said, he wanted a baby sister as sweet as a strawberry.<p>

Carole and Burt looked up at Blaine, expectant smiles on their faces.

"It's a girl." Blaine said simply. Burt and Carole cheered; Carole jumped up from her seat and ran to give Blaine a hug. Burt lightly shook his Grandson awake to join in the celebration.

"Kurt is with her now in the nursery, she's beautiful. Six pounds, eight ounces, seventeen inches. Brown eyes, lots of hair…" Blaine was beaming. "We just to need to sign a few more papers, and the doctor says we can actually take her home in a few hours."

Carole clapped and hugged Blaine again. Burt had picked up Gavin and brought him over to Blaine. Gavin was rubbing the sleep out of his little eyes. "Congratulations kid." Burt clapped Blaine on the shoulder, and Blaine saw Burt was trying not to tear up.

"Daddy." Gavin mumbled sleepily and reached out for him. Blaine took him from Burt. "Is Strawberry here?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, she's here. I don't know if Papa and I want to name her Strawberry though."

"But Daddy, she has to be named Strawberry." Gavin pouted.

"How about I take you to meet her, and we can all decide on a name, sound good?" Gavin nodded. Blaine looked to Burt and Carole. "Wanna come meet your Granddaughter?"

"Oh no, hun, we'll let you boys have a bit of family time. We'll start calling people." Carole pulled out her cell phone.

"Actually, Carole will start calling people; I will be getting myself a big cup of coffee."

"Let's go Daddy!" Gavin insisted. Blaine laughed and walked back toward the Maternity Ward. He pressed the buzzer, let the nurse know who he was, and she buzzed him in, and he headed toward the nursery. The surrogate, Amanda, was in a recovery room.

As they walked down the halls, Gavin babbled on about his latest fantasy, including a knight called Pepper.

"Why is he called Pepper?"

"Because he sneezes all the time. He is allergic to dragons, and that's why it's always so hard for him to save the princesses." Gavin explained, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Right, of course." Blaine nodded. He opened the door to the nursery, looking past many little babies, a few other parents, until he spotted his husband rocking their daughter- _their_ daughter- beside the hospital basket.

"Papa!" Gavin wriggled, and Blaine put him down, letting him run to Kurt. "Gavin, babe, inside voice."

Gavin went right to Kurt's side, and reached his hand towards the bundled up baby girl in Kurt's arms. "Careful, Gavin." Kurt smiled.

"Papa, she's so pretty." Gavin said in awe. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, who had walked over slower than Gavin.

"Where are Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked.

"Carole is calling everyone, and your Dad is probably chugging back a pot of coffee as we speak." Blaine kneeled down beside Gavin and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Well, did the maybe suggest a name for this angel…?" Kurt fished.

"No, they did not. Still haven't settled on one?" Blaine asked. Gavin was mesmerized by the baby, who was cooing and gurgling up her new big brother. His hand hovered carefully over her face, while he gripped his doll in the other.

"Blaine, we can't _settle_ on a name, it has to be perfect. She will have to live with it the rest of her life."

"Okay, I know. Don't worry; I'm sure we'll figure it out." Blaine looked down at their daughter. She really was perfect, and Kurt was right, she needed a perfect name.

"Daddy, Papa, can I name her Strawberry?" Gavin asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "It's definitely interesting…" Blaine smirked.

"Well, why don't we just name her Renesmee and get it over with?" Kurt said through gritted teeth. Blaine laughed.

"We can't name her after Twilight, Papa, that's silly." Blaine laughed again, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I agree, that is silly." Blaine calmed himself. "Gavin, how about Strawberry is your nickname for her?"

"Like when Aunt Tina calls me _bee-o-bee_?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, a nickname like that. Is that okay?"

Gavin nodded. "So, if Strawberry is her nickname, what's her real name?" Gavin looked at both of them.

"Well…"

"Um…"

"Papa, I have a story to tell you about Prince Pepper and Princess Pippa. He's the Prince, and he sneezes because he's allergic to dragons, and Pippa gets kidnapped by dragons, and he has to save her, but it's hard because he sneezes all the time, and-"

"That's it." Kurt whispered.

"Papa?"

"I'm sorry I interrupted you baby, but you have just given your sister a name." Kurt looked to Gavin.

"Pepper? That's a silly name Papa."

Kurt laughed, and looked to Blaine, who also looked confused. "No. Pippa."

Blaine grinned. "I love it."

"Princess Pippa!" Gavin shouted out.

"Gavin, inside voice." Kurt admonished.

"Oops. Sorry."

Blaine kissed Gavin on the cheek. He stood up and picked up Gavin again. As he looked down on his husband holding their baby daughter, and held tight to their son in his arms, he knew that life could hardly get any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have very little info on surrogacy, and adoption, and all that. If I got anything wrong, I apologize.<strong>

**Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike may make an appearance with their daughter Isobel in another story, but for now, I'll explain the nickname. It's a Chinese term of endearment, actually spelt "baobei", meaning baby, honey, darling, and/or precious. If it's pronounced differently, again, sorry :)**

**Link here: h tt p:/ laowaichinese . net/ terms- of -endearment . htm**

**So, that's it. Gavin William Hummel-Anderson and Pippa Julie Hummel-Anderson (after Julie Andrews) are here. Not sure when I'll post more. It's hard enough to write little kids and Daddy!Klaine without sticking to a deadline too :P**

**Thanks! R&R**


End file.
